Evil Queen
The Evil Queen, also known as Mira Shards, is the main villain from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, ''and the main antagonist of ''Ever After High. She is currently in mirror prison for the crime of overstepping her story's boundaries and trying to take over all of the kingdoms in Ever After. She famously disrupted Sleeping Beauty's story and invaded Wonderland. She is Raven Queen's mother. Portrayers In "A Tale of Two Tales" she is voiced by Kate Higgins. Since "Thronecoming" she is voiced by Wendee Lee. Character Personality True to her title, this fairytale villain is malicious, but like a true queen, she is also poised and regal, ambitious and a natural leader. She has much apathy for other people, and often has trouble trusting others as she would rather double-cross them. Everyone, that is, except for her daughter. She has been conditioning her daughter her whole life to take after her: bringing her to war meetings with her generals, teaching her to brew potions and poisons, and scolding her for acts of goodness, e.g. apologizing. She knows how to talk her way out of a situation using exploitation of one's insecurities or manipulating feelings. Yet for some reason, Raven is not like her at all. Still, she loves her very much and looks forward to the day when Raven rises to the occasion and takes hold of her evil destiny. The Evil Queen is an excellent schemer and strategist. She is notably intelligent and dedicated to her plans unless they lose their purpose. In her younger years, the Evil Queen appeared to be more trusting, innocent, humble, and kind hearted. Although she believed in change, she understood the consequences that came with her beliefs. Since she was a teen, she always had an interest in studying Wonderland. Appearance She is described as beautiful and of course, her daughter looks similar to her. She is a statuesque woman with an unbearably dark aura to her appearance, which is intimidating and fearful. She has dark hair swept into a feathery crown-shaped updo and dark purple eyes with slate grey flecks. The Evil Queen takes in two forms: her regular form and her witch form. In her earlier years, she sports a dark figure with an updo, with long hair flowing to the side. In "Way Too Wonderland", the Evil Queen sports dark purple-spiked hair and a feathered, intricate dark mermaid peplum gown. Her shoulder pads on her gown are adorned with large spiky purple feathers. In The Storybook of Legends, she wore a jumpsuit. In The Class of Classics, it is shown that as a teenager, she had blue hair and green/yellow eyes. However, in Dragon Games, she had white hair as a teenager. Fairy tale Relationships Family She and the Good King are the parents of Raven Queen. She is often grooming her daughter Raven to follow in her footsteps, which she never succeeds at. Her family's relationship is kind of strained, and the Evil Queen could not care less. Friends She and her former roommate Red Riding Hood, along with Badwolf were a closely-knit group of friends when they were students.Mira Shards's diary Romance The Evil Queen had acknowledged that Badwolf used to have a crush on her when they were teenagers. She also had a feeling that Red Riding Hood was jealous, so she secretly hoped that she could resolve any friendship problem before dating a villain in her friend's story.Mira Shards's diary She is married to the Good King. She had a not-so-kind-attitude toward her husband, which might leave some wondering why she decided to marry him in the first place (probably for money). Timeline * July 16, 2013: Evil Queen makes her book debut in "Raven Queen's Story". * November 02, 2014: Evil Queen makes her cartoon debut in "Thronecoming". Books The Evil Queen turns Raven's puppy into a bone rat. She further grooms her daughter to follow in her footsteps by bringing her into her war meetings and teaching her about potions. The Evil Queen encroaches on Sleeping Beauty’s story and invades Wonderland. With great effort, she is captured and imprisoned. The Evil Queen has a conversation with Raven Queen from prison via mirror. The younger Evil Queen attends Ever After High. The Class of Classics References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Students